How Bad Can It Be?
by Scenro
Summary: Ed and Roy discover a terrifying realization. Twilight Fans should not read this. Everyone else? Enjoy! R


How Bad Can It Be?

Disclaimer: Originally intended to be a comic but unfortunately I no longer have a knack for Japanese animated drawn characters, too much realism has been thy influence! SO! I figured a fanfic is good enough and anyone who would like to draw a comic is more than welcome too! ( would love to see if done :D )

It was a usual day at the headquarters office. Not much could be said for the ranking officers quietly melding in paper work inside. Not much had actually gone on around central which was a big surprise to the Colonel Roy Mustang; especially since the Fullmetal Alchemist was in town. Just resting his chin on his propped up elbow he signed yet another drawlingly dull report he had read over. A sound slowly coming to his ears he had half a mind to think it a fly buzzing and banging against his window behind him. He was tempted to take a rolled up stack of finished papers and turn around to hit it when the sounds came closer and louder and pretty soon led to his office.

A disturbed and terrified looking Fullmetal ran into Roy's office slamming the door open quickly and probably leaving a dent in the wall from the force the door handle had hit it. The sudden panic of the boy caused Roy to stare at him in a blank sort of shock. Snapping out of it best he could, he fumbled for words before he heard Ed's out bursting yells.

"Basterd Mustang!" He called him by that being his obvious favorite 'nickname' of Roy's, " It's horrible! Now normally there isn't a favor id _ever_ ask you for b-but-but…!!" He showed a book in his hands, "God just burn it please!!!"

Ed in his panic chucked the book towards Roy's head trying to rid the vile thing from his hands. Roy reacted quickly his eyes widening in surprise as he momentarily ducked to avoid the throttling item. The book with a dull clunk hit the thick glass of window behind Roy and fell to the floor with a brief slide resting beside Roy's desk chair. He looked back towards Ed with a glare when he sat back up, the expression on his face clearly not pleased.

" Damnit Fullmetal! I don't have time to play your games! Now get out!" He pointed at the door behind Ed in demand a narrow eyed glare and clenched frustrated teeth.

Ed returned the glare his panic disappearing in an instant at being yelled at by his superior. With a quick turn and twitchy suddenly angered walk he silently left the office. Mumbling a brief 'basterd colonel' comment he slammed the door behind him upon leaving.

Roy watched him leave then gave a sigh wondering what the hell that was about anyway. He moved looking at the paper work before him he had been currently working on. A disdained air formed itself around Roy as he turned his head and now looked at the book Ed had thrown at him. It was slightly dented in a corner from hitting the window as it sat on the ground, but otherwise looked innocent enough. He didn't know why the kid had freaked out over such a thing. He took in the site of the two pale hands grasping a bright red apple on the cover and read the title aloud.

"Twilight… hmmm sounds interesting." He said and decided to embrace the distraction over his paper work.

Roy bent over in his chair too lazy to actually get out of it and reached over grabbing the book by the corner pulling it over to him across the carpet and picking it up. He grasped it in both hands feeling its weight and noticing it was indeed a fairly thick book. Putting it gingerly on his desk, he couldn't help but look around like he usually did when avoiding his immediate tasks. After a brief pause to make sure he wasn't being watched or going to be punished for distraction, he opened the book flipping several of the cream colored pages to get to the actual reading part itself. His hand grazed the pages in slight and his mind set on reading. He sat there for what seemed a minute starring at the book.

At first he had disbelief of the first couple lines, then in a sudden absorption of it he felt like his brain had been poisoned and this was some cursed book of the damned. He stood up from his chair knocking it backwards behind him and stared in a sort of horror at the evil thing placed open on his desk.

Ed walked down the hall from Roy's office grumbling and cursing quietly under his breath. He sulked with hands in pockets though he was at least glad to get rid of the book. Some other poor soul could experience it. In an instant before he turned a corner around the hall, the door to Mustangs office suddenly blew off cleanly in a fury of flames and remaining smoke. Ed turned around quickly in shock at seeing the door lay splintered in the hallway and smoke billowing from the office. Thinking it some sort of attack he rushed back down the hallway passing a drop mouthed (and in this case cigarette as well) Havoc, who had been minding his own business about to walk past the now blown door.

Rushing into the door way Ed looked immediately to Roy. Roy stood before the book with a darkened and yet deemed horrified look on his face. His hand remained in position to snap again if by some chance the ashes of the fallen before him could come at him in vengeance. The book being the fallen lay in a pile of black powdered ash on the floor. Scorch marks surrounded the area and walls laconically charred showing just how much power the Flame Alchemist had exerted on the sorry book. He looked up at Ed who continued to stare at him in shock with a sympathizing sort of abhorrence.

The two exchanged expressions being one in the same over the experience and for the first time each had met they understood one another over a particular aspect. No words were needed.


End file.
